Fukubuchou!
by GethinPathIsolator
Summary: A birthday fic for Sanada fuku-buchou. Not really that great though. Happy birth day Sanada! - see them wear the barney/teletubbies/sesame street costumes -


**Disclaimer I do not own Prince of Tennis or any related characters or those children's show mentioned.  
Because yesterday was my closest cousins birthday and today is Sanada's birthday which also happens to be my dog's first birthday =p.  
I swear I spent a whole day just trying to figure out what to write._ I really do not like missing out birthdays.  
=o= nothing special about this fic . . . just another birthday party by the rikkai regulars =o= [you've been warn,.. no not really]  


* * *

_**

_05.20.2009 - Afternoon Practice  
_

"So are you helping or not," a black seaweed haired boy was repeatedly asking his silver-haired sempai.  
"Alright! Alright! Geez you people are using Sanada fuku-buchou's birthday to skip practice."

"Someone a little grumpy this afternoon," teased Marui turning to Yagyuu.  
"Well, as you can see there is no riot this day since Yukimura-buchou stopped Niou before he could even start his weekly master pranks." was the gentleman's reply.

~~o~~

It was considered a wonderful day for the rest of the students in Rikkai Dai because today Niou was stopped from unfolding his deadly pranks.  
Morning club activities started out normally and as usual classes were boring.  
"Alright everyone that's enough for today, regulars stay." ordered their captain Yukimura.

~~o~~

Sanada was left wondering why was he left locked outside their the clubroom.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_05.21.09 - Morning Practice [the whole campus was quiet]  
_

_Follow the arrow ==_)

Sanada was aware of the fact that his team mates have prepared something for him. He can not ignore the signs, it was Yukimura's hand writings. It's been their tradition since second year. When they all forgot Yukimura's birthday accidentally. Even their sempai-tachi faced Yukimura's wrath that day. It was the biggest mistake in their life. They consider Yagyuu and Akaya lucky for not seeing/feeling those pain.

After several minutes of following the arrow ,

"Happy Birthday Sanada!!" he a reached a small lot outside the campus. All the regulars were present, the thing was, they were wearing kiddie costumes (have you ever heard of teletubbies and barney,. how about sesame street??). There were birthday cakes and foods. There were also game props, obviously they were having games. It wasn't going to be good, Sanada can feel it.

"Now Gen time to wear your Elmo costume," Yukimura was carrying a red costume with matching headbands with two big circular eyeballs. If it had been Akaya he could refuse him and slap him. If Niou had been the one to offer it Sanada could have refused and slapped him two times harder. But it was Yukimura, their captain. The Demi God, the person who gave him nightmares of birthday parties, the only person who beat him up badly not only in tennis, if you know what I mean.

"Don't we have classes today," he was trying to make an excuse.  
"We took care of that."Jackal told him.  
"Yesterday was a wonderful day considering the fact that Niou's pranks were stopped. The faculty and staff members plus the school sponsors were so happy they gave us all a special holiday. I heard that they were visiting an exclusive resort somewhere in Europe. Don't worry it's only for today though." explained Yanagi.  
Sanada had nothing more in mind to escape this horror. He swear he'll kill Yanagi with his bare hands if any picture leaks out.

xoxoxoxoxoxox**THE FOLLOWING SCENE HAS BEEN CUT DUE TO NON STOP DEATH THREATS SANADA HAS BEEN SENDING**xoxoxoxoxoxox

_That noon_

-

_Fire balls were being thrown everywhere. Who knows where it came from._

_Broken buildings were everywhere. As if there were bombings._

_-  
_

"Stupid ball of fat who the heck told you to bring Sanada's sword here!!!" Niou was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"It wasn't me I swear. Oh no!!! He got hold of it!! Run!!!!"

_Click._

_Flash._

"Yanagi!!"

"Oops sorry forgot to turn off the flash"

"Oh no!!! Akaya's on sugar high!!" the half-brazilian panicked.

"Grrr..Hi hi hi" an Akaya on sugar high.

Meanwhile Yukimura and Yagyuu were having tea somewhere not far from the horrifying scene.  
"Don't you think we went to far?" the gentleman asked.  
"Nonsense, it's not like Sanada would actually kill them just because we brought his sword. More tea -smiles-"

* * *

**I just though I need to write something for Sanada. Seriously when I think of Sanada a rock with a cap comes into my mind first.  
It was hard thinking of something for him.**

**BTW here's a list of what were their costumes:**

**Sanada - Elmo (sesame street)  
Yukimura - Laa-Laa (teletubbies [yellow])  
Yagyuu - Barney (the purple dinosaur from Barney) **_somebody told me barney isn't a dragon XD.. stupid me he he_**  
Jackal - Tinky Winky (teletubbies [purple])  
Marui - Dipsy (teletubbies [green])  
Akaya - Po (teletubbies [red])  
Niou - Bert (sesame street)  
Yanagi - Cookie monster (sesame street)**

**I searched it on wikipedia and yes I used to watch those shows except for barney though. But I have long forgotten those shows. I did enjoy researching on them he he..  
**


End file.
